Tera mera pyar sohniye (sequel3)
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: i want to write 3 sequel after my first story family and dis one 3rd sequel(sequel3) of family... story about purvi who is acp sir's daughter and fell in love with his senior... acp and duo like shim but circumstances create difference in between them... so how purvi manage these all... to know more peep inside
1. Chapter 1

**It's after 1 year:**

Today abharika and dareya's wedding day

**At the evening:**

All are sitting in hall and enjoying with some chit-chat

Sachin: chlo…shadi ka sara kam ache se nipat gaya

Acp: ha mai bahut khush ho ajj mere dono beto ki shadi ho gai hai

Salunkhe: ha aur mai bhi… bs abhijit abb meri beti ka khyal rakhe

Acp: kaisi battein kar raha hai salunkhe tu tarika abb abhijit ki patni hai woh oska khyal rakhega he

Salunkhe: ha ha dekhte hai tumhari bat kitni sahi sabit hoti hai

Acp: bs abb ek he bada kam reh gya hai

Salunkhe: abb aur kon sa kam baki reh gya bhai

Acp: arre…. purvi ki bhi toh shadi karni hai mujhe

Salunkhe: itni jaldi bhi kya hai yr abi bachi hai woh

Purvi: (with fake anger) yeh kya papa app phir se meri shadi ki bat laikr beith gye maine app se kaha hai na ki mujhe abi shadi nahi karni hai

Kevin: sir app pehle bolte toh hum purvi ke liye bhi ladka dhoond laite aur phir ajj ke din iski bhi shadi ho jatti (winking to purvi)

Purvi giving him a dangerous look…

Abhijit: arre aise kaise itni jaldi mai kaise koi acha ladka milta hame….. purvi ke liye toh hum koi rajkumar dhondege

Daya: ha abhijit bilkul sahi keh raha hai

Acp: purvi ki shadi ko laikr maine bahut sapne dekhe hai bs onko pura karna chahta ho

Purvi: papa app bhi…..

Acp: kya app bhi…bs delhi se atte he mai tumhre liye ladka dehna shru kar doonga

Daya: ha hum bhi apki madad karenge

Purvi:

Acp: acha abb meri flight ka time ho raha hai mujhe niklna chayie

Freddy: yeh dcp sir bhi na… apko jan bhuj kar ajj jane ke liye bol rahe hai unhe ache se maloom hai ki ajj abhijit sir aur daya sir ki shadi hai phir bhi

Abhijit: ha freddy ….jaise onse hamri khushi dekhi nahi jatti

Acp: chlo jo bhi hai abb mujhe jana toh padega he wase bhi shadi toh ho gai hai aur sare function bhi,,,,,,,,,,,,chlo abb mai niklta ho tum log apna khyal rakhna

Purvi: aur app bhi apna

Acp hugs her and says good by to all and went away

And after sometime all leave one after another

**In abhirika room: **

Tarika : abhijit mai change karke atti ho

Abhijit: arre…. Arre itni jaldi bhi kya hai tarika ji

Tarika: aur nahi toh kya,,,,,, itna heavy hai yeh lengha itni mushkil se maine isse pehan ke rakha tha abb tak bus abb aur nahi

Abhijit: toh app kyu takleef kar rahi hai mai ho na ajj apka yeh kam mai karonga

Tarika: (pushing him)abhijit,,,,tum bhi na

Abhijit: arre itna intzar kiya hai maine iss pal ka aur abb app

He comes closer to her and she start moving backward until her back touch to the wall and he put his both hand on the wall…..(pause) and than he softly apply a kiss on her cheek and than he locked her lips and firstly she doesn't seem interest but after few minutes she also responsing him,,,,,,, after some time they break apart….

Tarika: bs abb khush ho tum

Abhijit: ajj itne se kam nahi chalega tarika ji

She was about to go when he hold her and again pushed her to the wall and he kiss her lips again deeply… after 10 minutes abhijit picked her up in his arms in bridal style and lay down her on the bed…tarika heart beat increase…..but tarika again trying to move but this time abhijit hold her tightly and touch her back and she is shivering by her touch… and he open her dori and than hooks….and than he start kissing her… he kiss her neck and than move down,,,, …..in between this he unbutton his sherwani and remove it…now its tarika's turn she hugged him due to the shyness and than he also kissed on his chest and the light going to mid and than very down…now abharika are totally being each other…..

At the same time

**in dareya room :**

Shreya: app ne itni der kyun laga di

Daya: (in naughty tone) acha ji mujhe nahi pta tha ki meri pyari se biwi itni besabri se mera intzar kar rahi hai….nahi toh mai jaldi a jata

Shreya: ha kyuki abb mai apko ek pal ke liye bhi apni ankho se door nahi hone dena chahti itni mushkil se toh hum mile hai

Daya: bilkul sahi kaha tumne….aur jo duria hamre beech baki hai woh ajj khatm ho jayengi

Shreya: abb hamri shadi ho chuki hai abb hamre beech koi duria nahi hai

Daya: yehi toh mai keh raha ho ki abb hamri shadi ho chuki hai aur koi bhi shadi tab tak complete nahi hoti jab tak( and moving toward her)

Shreya: (with nervousness) jab tak kya

Daya: (hold her) jab tak

Shreya: daya sir chodiye mujhe

Daya: kya kaha tumne daya sir….agar ekala daya bolti toh shayd chod deta magar abb sir kehne ki saza milegi tujhe

Shreya: nahi app aisa nahi kar sakte

Daya: kyu nahi kar sakta… tum ne mujhe apna senior bana diya aur abb tujhe mere orders follow karne padege…

Shreya: nahi abb se mai app ko daya he bualongi

Daya: theek hai magar jo galti ki hai oski saza toh milegi he

Shreya: (blush) woh mai…..

Daya: !

And she cuddled him…and he is surprised… daya hugs her tightly…after few minutes they got seprated and he politely kissed her cheek…than he touch her lips softly and kiss her passionately and she also kissed him with same passion… after few minutes they break apart…. ….. Shreya blushed and turn her face downward….daya hold her hand and than from waist… and pulled toward him ….her heart was beating fast and faster….than daya kissed on her neck … she moved back but he hold her tightly….she smiled mischievously and closed her eyes…. He smiles on her expressions and put her in his arms and lay her on the bed… now both are in each others arms and he reached over and turned off the lights …

**At midnight:**

**At purvi room:**

Someone jumping through a window inside…purvi was sleeping peacefully but the window voice disturbed her….. and she saw a reflextion in her wall….. she is trying to scream but someone put his hand on her mouth…

**First of all I really want sorry from rajvi fans specially from harman because yeh story mai kevi pai likh rahi ho …. But dear many of my readers want a kevi based story from me so I just trying to fulfill their wish…. But rajvi fans I promise ki mai ek aur rajvi based story apko provide karwaongi but after some time….. so please… ….this story is for you dear "anushka kapoor" …Now my all readers yeh btao ki kaisi lagi apko starting….. guys yeh kevi based story hai so sorry for kevi fans kyuki iss chap mai kevi nahi the magar anne wale sare chapters kevi pai he focusing hoge…**

**So keep reviewing….. keep guessing… whose shadow saw purvi in her room?/ who is that person?**


	2. Chapter 2

a

**Hello friends,,, all of you how are… today I am going to post next chapter of my story I know its very late….. but I am so sorry for that …app jante hai fanfiction ke bahar bhi hamri life hai aur mai kuch os mai he busy thi…some major tragedies and happiness… so again I want sorry from my kevi fans and also from those jinki stories mai read nahi kr pai aur review nahi de pai…... but again I am here… aur ha rajvi fans mai apni baki stories bhi jaldi update krne ki koshish krongi….. so this is for kevi fans**

_" I want to mention one thing in this story trio are living in same house…..for more read my family story"_

_Now story is_

Purvi: app yaha aur woh bhi iss waqt

Person: ha mai

Purvi: mai toh dar he gai thi….socha pta nahi kon hai iss tarah se

Person: itni kiski himat jo mere bina tumahre room mai aye….,,,,,,,,,wase tumhe yaqeen nahi ho raha ki mai iss waqt yaha par…..

Purvi:mujhe toh yaqeen ho gya hai magar apko kissi ne yaha par dekh liya toh apko yaqeen nahi hoga ki apke sath kya kya hoga

Person: (coming close to her)dhmka rahi ho

Purvi: nahi sirf yd dila rahi ho ki app iss waqt mere ghar mai mere room mai hai isliye yaha par romance toh bilkul nahi ho sakta isliye app yaha se jayie…. ( nd she pushed him lightly)

Person: nahi abi nahi

Purvi: ( in little anger) please Kevin app abhi jayie yaha se

Kevin: nahi

Purvi: app smz kyun nahi rahe koi a jayega

Kevin: sabi toh so rahe hai

Purvi: agar koi jag gya toh

Kevin: no miss purvi,,,,,,,, ajj hame tension laine ki koi zarrort nahi hai…..kyuki ajj he toh apke dono bhiao ki shadi hoi hai toh ajj toh unki golden night hai,,,,,,,, ajj toh mere dono senior apni apni pyari pyari biwio ke sath…..

Purvi: acha,…. Toh isliye app yaha chle aye

Kevin: ji ha

Suddenely someone knock the door

Purvi: (in her mind) iss waqt kon ho sakta hai…kon hai ?

Shreya: purvi mai ho darwaja kholo

Purvi: shreya tum itni rat gye soi nahi kya abb tak….

Shreya: tum bhi toh jag rahi ho,, wase sara kuch darwaja band karke he poochogi darwaja kholne ka irada nahi hai kya,,

Purvi: tum ekali ho ja bhai bhi tumahre sath

Shreya: ekali ho mai

She hides him behind a curtain and open the door

Purvi: shreya tum itni rat ko mere room mai kya (shreya cuts her)

Shreya: bhabi ho mai tumahri

Purvi: ha woh tumahra name laine ki adat padi hai toh isliye

Shreya: wase adhi rat ko tum kisse bat kar rahi thi?

Purvi: mai kissi se bhi toh nahi

Shreya: acha …bahar toh awaj a rahi thi isliye toh mai yaha par ai

Purvi: ha mai phone par bat kar rahi thi apne informer se

Shreya: mujhe toh aisa laga jaise koi yahi par tha tumahre sath….. agar tum mujhe sach nahi btana chati toh koi bat nahi mai daya se bol do gi wahi tum se pooch lainge..

She take some steps but purvi hold her arm

Purvi: shreya bhabi…. Woh

Shreya: kya!

Purvi: woh Kevin sir the…

Shreya: (in surprised tone) Kevin sir,,,,, itni rat gye kyun aye koi case report hua hai kya? Sir ne daya ko toh call nahi kiya… (pause for a minute) magar Kevin sir tumahre room mai kyu aye… i mean unko living area mai rehna chayie tha … aur abi chle gye kya

Purvi didn't speak anything

Shreya: tum kuch bol kyun nahi ho

Purvi: Kevin sir abi bhi yaha par hai

Shreya: !kya…. kaha par

Purvi: (pointing toward one side) waha par…kevin app bahar a jayie

Kevin moves toward them and shreya Is shocked to see him

Shreya: Kevin sir app yaha par iss tarah se

Kevin: ha woh

Purvi: (hold her hand) shreya tum kissi ko btaogi toh nahi

Shreya: kya hai yeh sab…. Mujhe shock se bahar toh niklne do pehle purvi… tum aur Kevin sir…. Are u both of serious…

Purvi: ha

Shreya: tumne mujhe btaya nahi ….kab se chl raha hai yeh sab…..

Purvi:ha mai tumhe btane he wali thi

Shreya: Ji nahi,,,,,, maine pakda hai tumhe warna tum kaha btane wali thi

Purvi: sorry shreya…. Abb toh tumhe pta chal chukka hai so please

Shreya: (in teasing tone) acha ji abb please…. Wase ha nice Jodi tum aur Kevin sir

Purvi: tum sach keh rahi ho

Shreya: ha,,,,,,, aur mai bahut khush ho app dono ke liye

Kevin: thnks shreya

Shreya: wase sir app toh bade chupe rustam nikle…. Hamri ankho ke samne hamri pari ko apne pyar mai dal liya aur hame pta he nahi chla

Kevin gives her a shy look

Kevin: ha bs aise he

Shreya: wase app dono ko pta hai koi bhi bat ja kam karne ka sahi time hota hai

Kevin: ha

Shreya: ha toh app iss waqt yaha par kaise…. Agar apko kissi ne dekh liya toh

Kevin: acha hai dekh lainge toh abi sari bat final ho jayegi…. Kyu hai na purvi

Shreya: final nahi hogi balki bat ulti pad jayegi… app shukar kijiye ki app dono ko maine pakda hai agar abhijit bhai ja daya hote toh pta nahi abb tak kya ho jata… aur wase bhi hum chahe kitne bhi advance kyu na ho jaye magar koi bhi bhai yeh bardasht nahi kar sakta ki oski behen ke room mai adhi rat ko koi ladka aye….. pyar karna ek taraf magar yeh sab cheeje ek taraf…

Kevin: ha tum sahi keh rahi ho,,,,,,, abb mai chlta ho

Kevin: by shreya… by purvi

Shreya:

Purvi:by

And he moves to window but shreya stop him

Shreya: sir app darwaje se ja sakte hai

Purvi: bahar koi hai toh nahi

Shreya: nahi sab so rahe hai

Kevin: theek hai

Kevin went away and shreya shut the door

Shreya: abb tum bhi ja ke sau jao

Purvi: k

And both moves to their respective rooms

**Next day morning:**

Abhijit: arre yr itna time kyu laga rahe ho tum log… jara jaldi karo

Tarika: abhijit bolne ki bajye agar meri thodi help kar dete toh mai bhi jaldi free ho jati…..subah se packing he toh kar rahi ho

Daya: (in teasing tone) subah se kyu… kal rat kya kar rahe the

Abhijit: wahi jo tum log kar rahe the

Just than shreya comes

Shreya: ho gai packing…. Abb bs wapis a ke hame ek bahut important kam karna hai

Daya: arre yr pehle waha par punche toh sahi tumhe wapis ane ki sojh rahi hai… wase aisa kam kon sa hai jiske liye tumhe wapis ane ki itni jaldi ho rahi hai

Shreya: purvi ki shadi ka…. Maine oske liye ek ladka dekha hai

Abhijit: achank se purvi ki shadi ki bat kaha se a gai

Just than tarika excuse them and leave and this is noticed by abhijit

Shreya: bs abi itna hi baki sab waha se wapis ane ke bd

Abhijit: ha theek hai….. tum dono check karo kuch chot na jaye mai abi atta ho

**In abharika room:**

He entered his room and easily saw tears in tarika's eyes…. Abhijit sit beside her and hold her hand

Abhijit: tarika tum

Tarika: abhijit mai theek ho

Abhijit: agar tum theek ho toh tumahri ankho mai ansu kyu hai

Tarika: abhijit jab dil dukhi hota hai toh ankh aksar nam ho he jatti hai

Abhijit: magar dil mai rehne walo ke liye ankho mai ansu nahi balki khushi honi chayie… aur agar hum aise he dukhi rahege to jo humse pyar karte hai woh zarror dukhi ho jate hai

Tarika: toh tum kya chahte ho ki mai osse bhol jao

Abhijit: tum osse kaise bhol sakti ho woh toh hamesha tumahre infact hum sab ke dil mai hai… aur dil mai rehne walo ko kabi bhulya nahi ja sakta…

**So tarika ki ankho mai ansu kyu aye? Kiske bare mai abharika bat kar rahe hai… inn sab ke answers apko next chapter mai milege… with kevi romance**

**So ajj itna he… …..mujhe pta hai short hai bt next time bda hoga and full of kevi hoga**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviwed on my story….guest, rehas, neha, neta, rajvigirl, **

**Asi: yah dear it's a major problem for me… please suggest me what I can do**

**Divyaa: thanks dear and here is your next chapter**

**Pari: k dear I wrote more kevi based stories but after some time**

**Now the story is:**

Tarika: tum sahi keh rahe ho abhijit

Tarika: (in her mind) magar ek sach yeh bhi hai ki agar ajj rajat zinda hota (I know rajat fans are disaponted with me but dears it is my story track so please so sorry for that) toh ajj rajat aur purvi ki shadi bhi ho gai hoti,,,,,,kitna acha hota sab kuch… hum sab sath sath hote… magar ajj… ajj rajat nahi hai …..iss duniya mai he nahi hai (and tears are rolling down on her cheeks)

Abhijit looked at her

Abhijit: (in his mind) mai janta ho tarika jo mai tumse keh raha ho yeh sab asan nahi hai tumahre liye… magar yehi sach hai jo tumhe samzna he hoga….. kyuki ek wada kiya tha maine rajat se tumahre bhai se ki mai oski mout ko laikr tumahri ankho mai ansu nahi ane doonga magar shayd mai apna wada nibha nahi pa raha ho kyuki tumhe yad karke aksar tarika ki ankho mai ansu aa he jatte hai aur har bar mai osse smjane ke siwaye aur kuch bhi nahi kar pata

And he takes a deep relief….. he grabbed her hand and wrapping the other hand on her shoulders….. she hugged him tightly

She remember the day when rajat confess his love infront of her

**(according to my story family where whole cid team went to restaurant for celebrating family reunion party)**

**Tarika and rajat left together **

**In car:**

There is a pin drop silence in the car after a while

Tarika: ajj bahut maja aya

Rajat: ha

Tarika: acp sir bahut khush lag rahe the

Rajat: ha

Tarika: manav bhi cute hai na

Rajat suddenely gives a break

Tarika: kya hua tumne break kyu lagai

Rajat: ( in irritated tone) tum je bhr ke os manav ki taref kr lo tab tak mai gaddi se bahar chla jata ho

Tarika: (surprised nd confused) kya … maine kya taref ki hai maine toh sirf itna kaha ki manav cute hai

Rajat: toh yeh kya hai

Tarika: (still confused) maine aisa kya keh diya jo tum tum itne upset ho gye

Rajat: upset na huo toh aur kya kro… tumne dekha nahi woh purvi ke sath kaise chipak raha tha

Tarika: (become more surprised)kya kaha tumne… purvi…. Tumhe itni jealousy kyu ho rahi hai…ha bolo

But rajat didn't answer her

Tarika: (shake him) bolo

Rajat: pta nahi

Tarika: acha ji iska matlab mere bhai ko pyar ho gya hai aur woh bhi purvi se…. hai na

Rajat: ( a smile crept on his face) magar woh manav osse dekh ke mujhe bahut gusa a raha tha… kahi purvi bhi toh osse pyar karti hoi toh … toh mera kya hoga

Tarika: kya… kaise battein kar rahe ho tum….

Rajat: aur kya kro… tumne dekha na ajj kaise purvi oski care karti hai aur

Tarika: relax rajat…. Un dono ke beech aisa kuch nahi hai woh dono sirf ache dost hai aur kuch nahi

Rajat: tum sach kah rahi ho

Tarika: ha maine abhijit se confirm kiya hai…. Daya ne khud manav se poocha tha kyuki onko bhi toh purvi ke past ke bare mai janna that oh manav ne unko btaya tha ke woh dono sirf ache dost hai… best friends… aur manav ne purvi ke liye itna kuch kiya hai isliye purvi bhi oski care karti hai

Rajat: ( in pleased tone) u are too good tarika.. tum nahi janti ki tumne mujhe kitni khusi di hai warna maine toh pta nahi kya kuch soch liya tha

Tarika: (teasing him) choice tumahri bahut achi hai .. waise kab se chl raha hai yeh sab

Rajat: ossi din se jab pehli bar maine purvi ko dekha tha

Tarika:ohhhh… aur mujhe abb bta rahe ho

Rajat: ha bs aise he

Tarika: acha abb tum jaldi se apne dil ki bat purvi ko bol dena

Rajat : purvi mujse pyar toh karegi na?

Tarika: ofcourse.. mere bhai ko koi bhi ladki mana nahi kr sakti… itne dashing ho tum

Tarika: acha abb bato kya planning hai tumahri

Rajat: planning kis cheej ko laikr….

Tarika: baba purvi ko laike aur kisko laike

Rajat: nahi abi nahi… pehle mai osse dosti karoga aur phir apne dil ki baat btaoga

Tarika: theek hai….. jaldi karne ki zarort bhi nahi

Rajat: ha

Tarika: abb chle bahut late ho raha hai

Rajat: ha chlo

**End:**

Tarika: kitna acha tha sab kuch ,,,, kitne khush the hum sab….. magar phir woh din

She remembers The day when tarika kidnapped by some goons for release there one friend but abhijit and the whole cid team was not ready to accept there offer but they also want to save tarika…. So they made a plan,,,,,,,,and the whole cid team went there in different ways but unfortunately the goons identify the cid team and they start firing,,,,,,, one goon was tried to kill tarika so he fired at her but at the same time rajat came infront of tarika and the bullet was hitting on his chest… the team took him in the hospital but the bullet was very closed to his heart so it was impossible to remove it… the doctor said he has very less time… than tarika and abhijit went inside and rajat take a promise from abhijit

Rajat: (in low tone) sir app.. app meri behan ka khyal rakhege… oski ankho mai ansu nahi anne denge…..

Abhijit: ha rajat … I promise mai osse bahut khush rakhonga

Rajat: tarika…. Mere jane ke bd mujhe yd krna magar khushi se…. ajj tumahre iss bhai ne rakhi ka farz ada kiya hai… kabi bhi meri mout ke liye apne app ko doshi mat manna… prom…(ahh) ise me ta..rika

Tarika: (with lots of tears)nahi rajat tum mujhe chod ke nahi ja sakte

Rajat: promi….se kro tarika

Abhijit: tarika rajat ki bat mann lo

Tarika:( with heavy throat) ha…

And he start breathing heavily but when he spend his life's last moment his eyes only configure one face….. at his last time he only want to see her… it seems that his heart can't stop without seeing her… tarika understand his emotions…. Than she speaks to purvi ko andr lai auo… abhijit surprised but didn't questions her back because this is not the right time or situation….he nod…. When he went

Rajat: purvi…. Purvi ka sath dena hamesha

And the same time purvi enterd

And his eyes focused on her….(his heart saya like this)

_Jana toh nahi jatte tumhe jho chod ke _

_Par abb itni he sanse hai mere hisse mai…._

_Magar wada hai mera tumse….._

_iss janam na sahi anne wale har janam mai tujhe apna bnayege_

and there is no moment in his body,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tarika screaming and all others are crying

With A jerk she coming back in reality

Tarika shouts ,,,,,,,,,,,, meri wazah se meri wazah se hua tha sab kuch

Abhijit: tarika kissi ki wazah se kuch nahi hota ,,,, hota wahi hai jo hamri kismet mai likha ho

Abhijit: rajat hamesha se purvi ko khush dekhna chata tha bs abb hame purvi ke liye ek aisa ladka dhondna hai jo purvi ko rajat ki tarah pyar kare

Tarika: (in sobbing tone) tum sahi keh rahe ho

Abhijit: abi hame bahar chlna chayie daya aur shreya hamra wait kr rahe honge

**In living room:**

Abhijit: tum apna khyal rakhna

Purvi: bhai,,,,,,,,,, app meri fikar mat kijiye bs app bhabi ka ache se khyal rakhiye

Abhijit blush but tarika didn't sound

Shreya: di kya hua app theek toh hai apka chehra (face) itna utra hua kyu hai

Tarika: nahi…. Infact mai toh ajj bahut khush ho hum log ek sath ja rahe hai….. bs dil yehi soch raha hai ki kash purvi aur (but abhijit cuts her)

Abhijit: purvi aur oske would be husband ke sath ham phir chalenge kabi

Purvi blush and shreya easily notice it

Than they said goodby to purvi and leave

**In bureau:**

Now Sachin leads the cid team

Freddy: sir abb toh maja a jayega na toh acp sir hai aur na he abhijit aur daya sir

Sachin: freddy hamare seniors nahi hai iska matlab hame apna kam aur bhi seriously krna hoga,,,,,,, aur ha sab iss bat ka khyal rakhe sab apni apni responsibilities samze and please koi bhi leave ke liye mere pass na aye

Pankaj: magar sir hamne toh soch rakha tha hum khoob masti karenge

Sachin: woh bhi kar laina magar acp sir ke anne ke bd

Dushyant: Sachin bilkul sahi keh raha hai

Sachin: sab apne apne kam par lag jao

Kavin: (in low tone to purvi) tumahre papa ko copy kar raha hai

Purvi: maine toh socha tha hum chutti lai ke ek din pura sath mai spend karenge magar sachin sir itne strict ho gye hai ki abb toh koi chance he nahi lagta

Kavin: my sweetheart…. Tum kuch chaho aur waisa na ho aisa kabi ho sakta hai kya

Purvi: toh app kya karenge

And he told her a plan and now purvi and kavin start their acting

Kavin: toh tum sachin se pooch kyu nahi laiti

Purvi: (in acted tone) nahi sir ,,,,,,, sachin sir ne strictly mana kiya hai toh

Kavin: (in some louder tone so anyone hear it) tum chaho toh mai sachin se pocho

Purvi: nahi sir app kyun…. Rehene dijiye

Sachin who hears their conversation finally go to them

Sachin: kya hua kavin.. purvi tumse kuch keh rahi thi

Purvi: nahi sir kuch bhi toh nahi

Kavin: just releax purvi,,,,,,,,,,,,,, tum sachin se pooch sakti ho

Purvi: nahi sir woh…..

Sachin: kya bat hai purvi bolo

Purvi: sir mujhe ajj ki chuti chayie thi mujhe ek bahut important kam hai,,,,,,,,,,, maine bhai se pooch liya tha unhone ne toh ha bola tha magar app ne strictly manna kr diya hai toh isliye

Sachin: theek hai tum jao

Purvi: magar sir app ne toh leave nahi dene wale the

Sachin: ha woh toh maine iss liye kaha tha ki sab sincere rahe wase bhi ajj koi case nahi aya toh tum ja sakti ho

Purvi: ( in happy tone) thanku sir

She pass a cute smile to kavin and leave from there

After sometime

Kavin: (in his mind) pocho…..pocho ,,,,,,,, abb bat karo ja thodi der bd….. magar yr yeh time toh niklta he ja raha hai purvi bahar mera wait kar rahi hogi

Kavvin to sachin: sachin ajj abi tak koi case nahi aya

Sachin: ha,,,, magar abi toh din ki shurwat he hai…..kya pta kab a jaye

Kavin: ha woh toh hai

After a pause

Kavin: tujhe pta hai ajj mere ek dost ki sagai hai ….

Sachin: wahoo toh tum nahi ja rahe

Kavin: jana toh chahta ho magar bureau mai bhi toh rehna zaroori hai

Sachin: tum chaho toh ja sakte ho

Kavin: thanku yr… ha agar koi zaroori kam a gya ja koi bhi emergency hoi toh tum mujhe call zaror kr dena

Sachin: ya sure

And he rushed immediately out of bureau

**In parking area:**

Purvi: app ne itni der laga di

Kavin:har kam ke liye waqt lagta hai dear

Purvi: waise mujhe bilkul acha nahi lag raha ke maine sachin sir se jhooth bola ke maine bhai se ajj ki leave ke liye pooch liya tha

Kavin: just releax purvi…. Pyar mai sab karna padta hai….. waise bhi sachin itna strict nahi hai jitna woh show kr raha hai woh toh bs aise he hamre seniors yaha par nahi hai isliye…. Waise phir bhi agar tumhe itna bura lag raha hai toh jab hamre bare mai sab ko pta chl jayega toh hum sachin se sorry bol denge/….. abb khush

Purvi: theek hai,,,,,,,,,,, abb hame niklna chayie isse pehle ke koi hame sath mai dekhe

Kavin: k,, jo hukam mere akka

And they leave

In car:

Kevin: acha btaoo kaha chlna hai pehle

Purvi: ghar

Kevin: ! kya. Ghar… yr ghar tu tum roj jatti hai ajj ham kahi ghoom ke atte hai…. Kahi bahar

Purvi: uffffff…. Kevin….. app bhi…. Mere kehne ka matlab hai ki ghar ja ke pehle mujhe change karna hai aise he thodi na jaogi mai

Kevin: kyu tumhari iss dress mai kya problem hai

Purvi: app ne toh apni stylish jacket pehni hoi hai aur maine kya pehna hai…. Professional shirt….

Kevin: tum toh iss mai bhi bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…..

Purvi: bs maine keh diya mujhe change krna hai toh karna hai

Kevin: ufff… kitni ziddi ho tum

Purvi: abi se adat dal lijiye shadi ke bd asani rahegi

Kevin: theek hai,,,,,, magar hum ghar nahi ja rahe,,,, hum mall chlenge…. Ajj mai tumhe shopping karwaonga

Purvi: (happy sounds) wahoo .,,,,, shopping…. Maja ayega ajj

Kevin: (in his mind) abb mujhe pta chl gya,,,,,,, agar tum kabi muj se gusa hogi toh mai tumhe shopping karwake khush kar diya karoga

Purvi: abb chlo….

Kevin: ha

**In mall:**

Kevin: purvi … aur kitna time lagega… agar hum sara time aise he waste kr denge toh ghomne kaise jayege

Purvi: yeh time wastage thodi na hai…. Shopping krte waqt time toh lagega he aur wase ve mujhe toh bahut maja a raha hai…. (Busy in choosing dress) Kevin…. Yeh dekhiye kaisa lagega mujh par

Kevin: agar koi dress na bhi achi ho toh tum pehnogi toh woh dress apne app achi ho jayegi

Purvi: maine apse es particular dress ke bare mai poocha hai

Kevin saw a green color top…..

Kevin: yeh dekho kitna acha hai

Purvi: yeh toh shoulder less hai… strips wala hai

Kevin: toh kya hua

Purvi: maine aise kabi pehne nahi

Kevin: toh ajj pehan lo

Purvi: theek hai sirf apke liye'

Kevin ruffles his hairs….

Kevin: kya bat hai,,,,,,,,mere liye….. bs aise he meri har bat mante rehna

Purvi: app bhi na…. acha ruko mai abi try karti ho…

When she came out Kevin likes it…..

Kevin: lagta hai yeh sirf tumhre liye he bna hai

Purvi: bs … abb chle

Kevin: arre kuch aur bhi lo…..

Purvi: nahi ajj ke liye itna he kafi hai…..

Kevin:k… as u wish

And Kevin paid the bill

Outside the mall

Purvi: woh dekhiye… panni puri

Kevin: kya.. abb tumhe panni puri khani hai

Purvi: ha…..

Kevin: purvi nahi

Purvi: app toh aise bol rahe hai jaise mujhe panni puri khila khila kr thak gye ho

Kevin: jayda panni puri khaogi toh moti ho jaogi

Purvi: Kevin panni puri khane se koi motta nahi hota

**So here is the end of this chapter…. Maine ismai rajvi ke bare mai bhi thoda dala hai because some of my viewers want it but next sirf kevi hoga…..So please jayda sare review karke btana ki apko kaisa laga yeh wala chapter,,,,,,,,,,, jitney jayda reviews honge otni jaldi tory post hogi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest nl: thanku…. Yes dear I was also feeling bad for rajvi**

**Kruitka:thanku…. Yes dear but now rajat is no more**

**Pari: thanks **

**Divyaa: thanks dear for your encouraging review… and yes maine iss mai full kevi rakha hai**

**Rajvgirl: thanks dear…. So sorry for your rajvi**

**Guest: thanks**

**And please review guys I got only 6 reviews on this chapter….. please review**

**Now story is:**

Kevin: mere according toh hota hai aur tum moti ho yeh mai bilkul nahi chahta

purvi: pehli bat mai motti nahi hone wali aur agar ho bhi gai toh bhi mai pani puri khana nahi chodongi

Kevin: acha ji agar tum motti ho gai aur mere sath chlogi toh log muj par hasenge….log kahenge ladka itna handsome aur ladki….

Purvi: (with anger)apko logo ki padi hai… meri toh apko fikar he nahi hai…wase iss waqt mai apse jayda khoobsurat ho

Kevin: oh ho….. kya bat hai madam apne app ko Katrina kaif samj rahi hai

Purvi: mai khud ko kuch nahi samj rahi mai jo ho so ho app apne app ko jayda hero mat samjo

Kevin: hero toh mai ho aise he thode na lakho ladkia mere upar marti hai

Purvi : (make a face) toh app jayie unn lakho ladkio ke pass mere sath kya kar rahe hai…. Mujhe toh panni puri khani hai mai free mai bhi kha sakti ho…..

Kevin: mai toh chla jata ho magar free mai puri toh kya tumhe koi kanji bhi nahi dega

Purvi: acha ji… dimag hai mere pass aise he mai cid officer nahi bani ho abi apko dikhati ho and

She moves to panni puri stall

Purvi:suniye apke yeh bal (hairs) bahut ache hai

**Pannipuri man(pm)**

Pm: ji shukriya

Purvi: wase agar app inpai jell laga lai toh apki toh bilkul hero wali look lagegi…..

Pm: kya madam app sach keh rahi hai

Purvi: ha…..wase mai toh Mumbai mai nayi ho magar maine suna hai ki yaha par movies mai kam asani se mil jata hai toh app ne try nahi kiya kya

Pm: nahi madam…. Pehle mera baap yeh stall lagta tha aur abb mai

Purvi: wase tumhe ek bar toh try karna chayie…..

Pm: ha app kuch aur btayiea na mere bare mai

Purvi: ha…. Who bethne ke liye kuch milega kya

Pm: ha yeh stool lijiye

Kevin who is some away

Think: yeh purvi os se kya battien kar rahi hai…. Abb toh osne purvi ko stool bhi de diya hai… pakka free ki panni puri bhi kha laigi

Purvi: app pani puri bechte ho

Pm: ha app khayegi

Purvi: ha… hone wale star ke hatho ek bar zaror khana chahogi pta nahi yeh chance phir mile ja na mile

Pm: ha zarror

After few minutes when she feel its enough for her stomch

Purvi: bs bs… kitne paise hoye apke

Pm: arre apse kya paise laine… app ne toh mujhe mere future ka rasta dikhya hai …abb jab tak mai star nahi banta mai yaha par he stall lagaong app har roj mere yaha se pani puri kha sakti hai

Purvi: (jump in excitement) sach

Pm: ji ha

Kevin saw it from some distance and now he became angry

Kevin: (think) purvi toh iss pani puri wale ke sath he chipak gai hai…

Kevin:purvi

Purvi: ha

Kevin: kya ho raha hai yeh sab

Purvi to pm: acha toh mai abb chlti ho kal phir auongi

Pm: ha mai apka intzar karonga

Purvi: ha ha

Kevin in anger: yeh tum kya kar rahi thi

Purvi: kya

Kevin: panni puri wale admi ke sath flirt

Purvi: isse flirt kehte hai mujhe toh malom he nahi hai

Kevin: (hold her arm) dekho tum yeh acha nahi kar rahi ho

Purvi: (make a innocent face) kya acha nahi kar rahi

Kevin: dekho tum anjan banne ki koshish mat karo tumhe malom hai ki mai kya keh raha ho tum kissi ke sath flirt karo mujhe yeh bilkul pasand nahi

Purvi: acha ji abb app a gye track pai jab app apne fans mujhe ginwa rahe the tab soch mujhe kaisa lag raha tha

Kevin: sorry yr tum toh os bat ko serious he lai gai…

He hold his ears…. And purvi saw him with love and passion

Kevin: itne passion se mujhe mat dekho warna pta nahi ajj mujse kya ho jayega

And they are totally lost in each other …

When one man said

Man: arre bhai sahab yeh road hai apni biwi ko ghar laijayie aur jee bhar ke pyar kijiye

And they came into reality

Kevin: ji bhai sahab apne bilkul theek kaha mai apni biwi ko ghar lai jata ho…( to purvi) chle janeman

Purvi: (bit surprised ) ha

**In car:**

Purvi:Wase mai apki biwi nahi ho

Kevin: hone wali toh ho

Purvi: wase hamre rishte ko abi yeh license bhi nahi mila hai

Kevin: tumhari ha hai toh bd dunia se kya darna…..

Purvi: arre wah app toh bahut brave hai

Kevin: ha ho magar thoda sa dar lagta hai

Purvi: dar kis se

Kevin: tumhare bhaio se

Purvi burst in laughter

Kevin: tumhe hassi a rahi hai

Purvi: app ne bat he aisi ki hai

Kevin:sahi kaha hai maine bilkul

Purvi: app onse kyu darne lagge

Kevin: tumne suna toh hoga ki sari dunia ek taraf aur gf ka bhai ek taraf….. aur tumhare toh 2-2 bhai hai….

Purvi: ohhhh

Purvi: app onki tension mat lijiye mere bhai mujse bahut pyar karte hai jhat se man jayege hamre rishte ke liye

Kevin: yeh badia hai

Abb app mujhe kaha laija rahe hai…

Kevin: ajj toh pura din hamra hai ajj mai tumhe khoob ghomaoga ,,,, ham khoob aish karenge….. lekin abi mujhe bhookh lagi hai toh chlo kissi restaurant mai chlte hai

Purvi: ha mujhe bhi bhookh lagi hai

Kevin: kyu panni puri kha ke pait nahi bhra

Purvi: Kevin ….. app abi bhi mujhe osi bat par sata rahe hai

Kevin: arre yr….. thek hai gusa mat ho …. Lo restaurant a gya abb andar chle

They parked their car and went inside

They ate their lunch… they were about to go when manager came there

Manager: excuse me sir.. mam

Kevin: yes,,,,,,,,

Manager: sir apne restaurant ke 10 sal pure hone ke karan hamne ajj ek party organize ki hai apne customers ke liye aur abi jitney bhi couples yaha par hai sabi couple dance karne ja rahe hai toh app bhi please iss mai include hoyie…

Kevin: sure,,,,,

Purvi: Kevin yeh app kya keh rahe hai…. (To manager) no sir phir kabi

Manager: please mam

Kevin: purvi woh hame itna insist kar rahe hai toh mana kyu karna….. (in low tone) hum cid walo ko aisa chance kaha milta hai

Purvi: lekin….

Kevin grab her hand and move toward stage

The music was on already

Purvi put her one hand on his shoulder….. and Kevin surround his arm around her waist

_Jisam se rooh tak hai tumhare nisha ban gaye tum meri zindgi_

_Jab se tum ho mile jano dil hai khile tum se babsta hai har khushi_

_Tum ho mera pyar tumse hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai_

_tumse hai nasha tumse hai khumar tumko hai sajya maine khwabo mai_

_Tum ho mera pyar tumse hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai_

Now purvi turn and Kevin hold her both hands and pull her toward himself… again purvi turn and she look in his eyes which is full with love for her…..

_Jab mile nahi the tum na thi khushia na gam tum mile toh badle zindgi key yeh masum _

_hoooo sun raha hai jo dua mera rab hai tuj mai har jagah tha kuch kam mila mujhe sab tuj mai_

_rat din dekhna tujko adat meri kyu tujhe chahna hai ibdat meri_

_Tum ho mera pyar tumse hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai_

All gave them claps…..

Manager: mam apne sir ke sath milke itna acha dance kiya ki sab apko he dekh rahe the…..

Purvi: thanku

Manager gave them a gift

Purvi: yeh kya hai….

Managr: mam ajj ham apne sabi special customers ko gift de rahe hai… dance perform karne ke bd app bhi hamri special list mai a gye hai toh isliye hamri taraf se chota sa gift

Kevin: k.. thanku

Manager: your welcome …

And they leave

And They spend the whole day with love and passion

**In park:**

Purvi: abb bahut der ho chuki hai abb hame ghar wapis jana chayie

Kevin: no dear… thodi der aur

Purvi: uffff…. Apki yeh thodi der thodi der ne pta hai hame kitna late kr diya hai

Kevin: (with fake anger) mai he ho jo tumahre sath ke liye taras raha ho warna tumhe toh mere sath time spend karna he nahi

Purvi: kaisi battien kar rahe hai app … mai bhi apse dor nahi jana chati…. Magar dekhiye itni rat ho gai hai aur masum bhi kitna khrab lag raha hai lagta hai jaise abi barish a jayegi…. (hold his hand) Aur wase bhi abb toh thodi he der ki bat hai ek bar hamari shadi ho jaygi toh phir toh mai hamesha apke sath he rahongi

Kevin: (taking a long breath) pta nahi woh pal meri life mai kab ayega

Purvi: bahut jald….. aur abi chliye warna barish a jayegi

Kevin: (in romantic mood) toh ane do na wase bhi aisa moka bar- bar kaha milta hai…..hum dono itni mushkil se ekele mai ek sath…. Warna hamesha tumahra woh hitler baap aur 2 khadoos bhai samne rehte hai…. Jinko dekh ke acho acho ki hawa nikal jati hai aur mai bechara

Purvi: (in rough tone) kya kaha apne… mere papa ko hitler aur mere bhaio ko khados…. Apki himat kaise hoi aisa bolne ki…..unhone apko ajj tak kabi kuch kaha hai kya?/

Kevin: arre tum toh gusa ho gai…mai toh majak kar raha tha

Purvi: (in same tone) ha mai ho gusa….app aise kaise bole unke bare mai

Kevin : (with love) guse mai meri jann aur bhi pyari lagti hai… aur wase bhi woh toh mere hone wale sasur ji aur sale sahab hai mai unko hitler aur khadoos kaise bula sakta ho?

Purvi: (in irritating way) acha…. App ne phir se unko galat bola

Kevin: (hugging her) arre majak kar raha ho baba… acha sorry,,,,,,,,,,,, abb theek hai/… please abb toh has do meri jann

And purvi smiles lightly

Kevin: abb chle

Purvi: ha…..

And they leave holding each other hands…

They are in mid way when heavy rain is start….

Purvi: dekha apne kitni tej barish shuru ho gai hai…..maine app se pehle he bola tha ki jaldi nikal jate hai magar app he nahi manne

Kevin: tum tension mat lo mai ho tumhare sath

Purvi: woh toh hai… magar dekhiye agge road par kuch dikhai bhi nahi de raha…. Kitni problem ho rahi hai apko gadi chlane mai

Kevin: ha purvi…. Barish bahut tej hai …..aur tumhara ghar abi bahut dur hai …..

Purvi: toh abb

Kevin: mera ghar yaha se pass padta hai ham waha chle jate hai jab barish kam hogi phir hum tumhare ghar chlege

Purvi: ha abb toh yehi theek rahega…..

After few minutes they are in kevin's house

Purvi: uff kitni tej barish ho rahi hai

Kevin: jo bhi hota hai ache ke liye he hota hai dekho issi bahane tum mere ghar par bhi a gai….

Purvi: ha ….. bs mujhe iss bat ki tension hai ki kafi time ho chuka hai

Kevin: relax meri jann mai ho apke sath…

Kevin: oh shit

Purvi: kya hua

Kevin: mai apna mobile gadi mai he bhool aya….. ek minute tum betho mai abi atta ho

And when he came back he is totally wet

Purvi: yeh kya hua ….. app bheeg kaise gye

Kevin: mai slip ho gya aur mobile ke sath sath mai bhi pura beeg gya

Purvi: app jaldi se change kar lijiye warna sardi ho jayegi

Kevin: (coming close to her)wase ajj na bhi change karo toh bhi chlega kyuki meri sardi utarne ke liye tum ho

Purvi: itna romantic hone ki zarrort nahi hai jayiea aur change kijiye

Kevin remove his shirt and purvi shocked….

Purvi: (turn to other side) app ne apni shirt kyu utar di…

Kevin: toh kya hua tum apne would be husband ki body nahi dekhna chaogi,,,,

Purvi: Kevin app kaisi battein kar rahe hai

Kevin: (came infront of her) Sharma rahi ho kya?

Purvi closed her eyes…

Purvi: Kevin jayiea

And she pushed him

But Kevin pulled her to himself….

Kevin: apni ankhe kholo

Purvi: nahi

Kevin: kholo

Purvi: please…. Nahi

Kevin: please ha

**So its enough for today….. but next chapter mai bhi kevi romance hoga but with tragedy…..**


End file.
